When Shipper Comes In
When Shipper Comes In is a season 116 episode of HTFF. Plot Figgy is buying some fruits at the grocery store and appears to be making it as a gift for someone. Mocha suddenly jumps out of the bush and greets Figgy. Figgy is surprised by her sudden appearance and greets her back. Mocha follows Figgy from behind and begin to wear her foam hand. Figgy is aware of this and gives her one of the figs he bought, which Mocha happily accepts. Figgy thinks Mocha wants to befriend him. Mocha sees the gift in Figgy's hand and knows he has a lover, loudly praising him about it. Figgy just giggles nervously about the love thing. He is later asked by Mocha if he wants more help. Before Figgy can respond, Mocha immediately runs to get something. Mocha sees a bunch of flowers at someone's garden and pulls most of them off. Figgy sees Mocha coming back with the flowers and giving it to Figgy for his girlfriend. Figgy sees the flowers and is terrified by it, then throws them away. Wilt shows up and catches the flowers. The flowers spit out acid into his face, causing his face to melt. Meanwhile, Emmy is shocked when some of her flowers are missing. Mocha keeps throwing petals at Figgy and spraying a random perfume on him before throwing it away. Fungus is seen trying to impress Petunia before choking on the perfume that landed straight into his mouth. Figgy wants Mocha to stop and she gladly agrees. Figgy sees Foxy waiting for him at a bench and he happily greets her with his gift. She happily accepts the gift and is about to hug Figgy when Mocha interrupts them by running around them, screaming and throwing ribbons this time. Figgy and Foxy are at the restaurant while Mocha is quietly sneaking up on them at the window. Figgy sees her and wants her to leave him alone. Mocha then shows a big sign that tells them to kiss. Before Foxy can notice, Figgy immediately covers the window with himself but is later tripped by the plate on the table. The plate is sent flying and slices Fatty's head, which later lands on Maya's tray. Maya screams and throws it away. The tray hits Chef Meow in the back, sending his face into the grill. Figgy takes Foxy out of the restaurant while Mocha is still following them. The restaurant later catches fire in the background. At the park, Figgy takes Foxy around while still being followed. Figgy begins to get annoyed by Mocha and tells her to go away. Meanwhile, Mocha is distracted by Tango who is flirting with Foxy. Mocha screams and quickly runs toward him, taking his guitar and smashing him away. Mocha later pushes Foxy towards Figgy and takes a picture of them. Meanwhile, Tango has landed straight into Hooksy's boat, who later gets crushed by his guitar. Mocha forces them to go somewhere and keeps pushing them until both Figgy and Foxy are on a boat. Mocha actually sent them into the Tunnel of Love while cheering for them. Figgy seems to not mind it until he remembers about Foxy's fear, which is water. Foxy is indeed terrified by it and trying to get out. Figgy tries to find the oars but realizes that Mocha used both as her own signs. Figgy tries to ask Mocha to give the oars back but she misunderstands it as compliment towards the sign she made. Figgy needs to find a way to get back to land. Figgy cannot find anything else on the boat that can bring them to land. He later sees Mocha's brush and he thinks that it would be enough to use as an oar. Meanwhile, Mocha is still cheering on the couple and the oar she holds suddenly falls near Emojie, destroying her pumpkin. Enraged, Emojie jumps onto Mocha with a knife but Mocha manages to save herself with the oar. The knife begins to break it and, since Mocha does not want anyone to ruin her stuff, she tries to fight back. Figgy is finally on land again and calms Foxy down as they no longer at the river. They begin to hug while Emojie and Mocha are having a fight. Mocha sees the couple begin to kiss and manages to kick Emojie away from her, breaking the oars at the same time. The broken oars smash Foxy's head and Emojie's knife impales Figgy before both of them fall into the river. Mocha is just shocked and ends up screaming since her plan is ruined. She later sees Auzy and Polleina nearby and decides to cheer on them. The episode ends when Emojie is trying to get up only to get impaled by the another broken oar in the head. Moral "Let the ship sail!" Deaths *Wilt's face is melted by acid. *Fungus chokes on and gets poisoned by a perfume. *Fatty's head is sliced in half. *Chef Meow's face is burned on the grill. *Maya and Hokahoka die in the fire. (debatable) *Tango is splattered in Hooksy's boat. *Hooksy is crushed by Tango's guitar. *Foxy's face is smashed by broken oar. *Figgy is impaled by a knife. *Emojie's head is impaled by broken oar. Injury *Tango is sent flying by Mocha with his own guitar. Trivia *This episode was planned way back in February during Valentine's Day. *The title is derived from the words "when ship comes in." *This is the first episode where Mocha is shown to be very interested in any couple she sees and a shipper. *Hokahoka is seen as a waitress inside the restaurant with Maya. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes